


The Best Wing(wo)man

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mutual Pining, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Kyalin fic where everyone is trying to set them up. They're constantly being sat next to each other and pushed together until they finally break and give in!!Request: Can you write some teenage Kyalin! Thanks so much!





	The Best Wing(wo)man

**The First Time**

Kya frowned at her friend. “What do you mean? You’re always my partner,” she pointed out. She couldn’t remember the last time her and Pema hadn’t been partners in chemistry.

Pema just shrugged. “Your brother asked, so I said ‘yes.’ It’s not like you don’t have other friends.” Pema looked around the room and a sly smile spread over her face. “Ask Lin.”

Kya blushed from just hearing the name. She looked up and saw that Lin had her usual uninterested look on her face and she wasn’t even making an effort to find a partner.

“She’s usually with Tonraq,” Kya said.

“He’s sick today. Go ask her.” Pema gave her friend a soft shove.

Kya stumbled a couple of steps and then glared back over her shoulder at her friend. She’d had a crush on Lin ever since she’d begun high school, and maybe before then, but she would never admit that. There was something about her silent strength that Kya admired. The fact that the girl didn’t care what others thought of her and did what she liked. The fact that Kya had caught her multiple times stopping bullies and then offering to sit with the victims during lunch or hang out with them after school. The girl wasn’t popular, but no one seemed to dislike her either. Especially not Kya, who always kept herself at a distance. That is until today.

Kya steeled herself as she strode across the room and tapped Lin’s desk with two fingers.

Lin looked up from the book she was reading, something to keep her occupied as people tried to pair off.

“What do you want?” she asked, straight to the point.

“I, um.” Kya kneeled down so that she was eye level with Lin. “I noticed that you’re not asking anyone to be your partner. Maybe you’d like to be mine?”

“Uh.” Lin seemed to look Kya over, trying to figure out why the girl had asked her to be her partner. She glanced across the room to see Pema and Tenzin talking. “Your friend ditch you?”

Kya laughed, even if it was slightly true. “No, I just noticed that Tonraq’s not here today.”

“Oh.” Lin furrowed her brow.

“And he’s usually your partner,” Kya continued.

“Yeah.”

“So, I thought we could be partners instead for today.”

Lin seemed to weigh her option and then nodded. “Sure, but don’t fool around.”

Kya smiled. She knew that the class knew that Pema did most of the work while Kya was more there to ensure her lab partner had some good laughs when working.

“Of course.”

Although Kya said that she would, the first chance she had once the lab started, she made a terrible joke. She held onto the beaker that she was going to put on the Bunsen burner and grinned at Lin who was turning the flame on.

“Don’t want none unless you’ve got Bunsen,” Kya singsonged as she put the beaker on the burner.

Lin just rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, that was good.”

“No it wasn’t,” Lin deadpanned.

“We don’t have much chemistry… do we?” Kya tried again.

Lin sighed and ignored her new partner.

“Fine, fine. I’ll be all serious and grumpy like you.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

Kya lifted her hand and poked the furrow between Lin’s eyebrows. “You’ve got this permanent scowl on your face.”

“I’m just concentrating.” Lin poured the liquid into the beaker.

“All the time,” Kya said under her breath.

“Why’d you ask to be my partner if you’re not doing any of the work?” Lin asked.

“Oh. Um, what do you need me to do? Pema always asks me to do things.”

Lin sighed, but once she started giving direction to Kya, the lab actually went really smoothly. Kya threw out a few more jokes, never getting a reaction from Lin. But she also didn’t get glared at, so that was good. Maybe she was slowly chipping away at Lin’s tough guy facade.

**The Second Time**

“Isn’t that Lin?” Pema asked as she bumped shoulders with Kya.

Kya squinted her eyes and nodded. It looked like the dark haired girl was loading up sports equipment into her car. “Looks so.”

“You should go offer to help.”

“She looks like she’s handling it fine.”

“Come on, be a good friend,” Pema pushed.

“We’re not really friends.”

“Then go become her friend.” Pema smiled at Kya and then cupped her hands around her mouth. “Hey, LIN!” She waved when Lin looked up at her name being called. Pema walked over, Kya trailing after her. “Need help?” she offered.

“Um, it’s okay. But thank you.”

“Come on, we can help.” Pema took in all the gear and raised a brow. “Why do you have all this stuff?”

“Coach Zuko is sick and as captain of the team, I’m running practice today. Had to grab the soccer balls and other gear to bring to the field,” Lin explained.

Although the practice fields were nice, they were somewhat inconvenient. They were a mile away from school, which meant students had to drive themselves to them or take the bus that was supplied.

“Coach’s wife was nice enough to drop the gear off here, so I could grab it,” Lin finished.

“Well let us help.”

Lin looked at Pema and then to Kya.

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Kya added.

“Okay then.”

With all three of them, the mass amount of soccer balls, cones, ladders, and other equipment were loaded into Lin’s car.

Lin actually gave both the girls a smile when she shut trunk. “Thanks for the help.”

“It was our pleasure. What are you doing after practice?”

Lin raised a brow, not having expected that question. “Probably heading home, why?”

“Kya and a couple of us are heading to the movies, why don’t you join us?”

“I, um.”

“Come on, it’s Friday, so we don’t have school tomorrow,” Pema reminded.

“What time?”

“Eight.”

Lin nodded and then looked straight at Kya as she spoke. “Guess I’ll see you both there then.” Lin thanked them once more before leaving to the practice fields.

“What are you doing?” Kya finally was able to ask Pema.

“Making new friends,” Pema shrugged.

Kya didn’t believe her one bit, especially not when they actually made it to the theater and started choosing seats. Somehow Kya and Lin had ended up sitting next to each other, probably some sort of scheming from her best friend had taken place once again.

“Thanks for helping earlier today,” Lin thanked once again.

“It really wasn’t a big deal,” Kya assured.

“Do you have a favorite candy?” Lin asked out of the blue.

“Um, Twizzlers?” Kya said in a more questioning tone than a statement.

“Okay.”

Before Kya knew what was happening, Lin was up from her seat and moving down the steps of the auditorium. She returned shortly though, holding a bag of Twizzlers. She handed them to Kya, a small smile on her lips.

“As thanks,” she said as she sat back down.

“Oh. You didn’t have to.”

“I know.”

Kya blushed and turned her face away from Lin. Luckily the trailers started at that point, so the lights also dimmed. Kya spent the rest of the time at the theater thinking more about the person sitting beside her than the actual movie. She also ended up sharing the candy with Lin, which resulted in their fingers brushing once. They both apologized and instantly looked away, both blushing and stomachs fluttering.

**The Third Time**

Tonraq clapped his hand against Lin’s back, drawing her attention away from the long haired brunette. She’d been watching Kya all gym class. She hadn’t known that Kya was good at volleyball and was pleasantly surprised at the girl’s athleticism.

“You should just ask her out,” Tonraq whispered.

“What? No,” Lin answered quickly.

“She likes you too,” Tonraq encouraged. He was the only one that Lin had told about her little crush. “It’s pretty obvious.”

Lin furrowed her brow. “I doubt that.”

“Why?”

“She never asks me to do things, it’s always Pema.”

“Maybe she’s shy cause she likes you and Pema’s just helping her out. Like I’m going to now.”

“What?” Lin asked as she watched Tonraq hit the ball they were practicing across the gym. The ball stopping right at Kya’s feet.

“Go get it.”

“Woooowww. You’re the worst,” Lin grumbled.

“The best, actually.”

Lin glanced up to make sure that the teacher wasn’t looking and flipped off her best friend. She glared more when his hearty laugh filled the gym.

When she reached Kya, the girl was already holding the volleyball that Tonraq had hit to her.

“That’s, um,” Lin started.

“Oh. I was wondering where this one came from.” Kya handed the ball back to Lin, their fingers grazing slightly.

“Thanks.” Lin paused and then spoke up again. “You’re pretty good at volleyball.”

“You think? I played a little when I was younger, but it was just for fun.”

“Yeah, you are. You should try out for the school team when it starts,” Lin suggested.

“Don’t you play?” Kya asked.

Lin nodded. “So I should know if you’re good or not,” Lin said confidently.

Kya laughed and Lin smiled at the warmth that seemed to spread through her. She really enjoyed hearing Kya’s warm laughter.

“Well maybe I’ll give it a shot.”

“You should.”

**The Fourth Time**

Kya huffed as she plopped down onto the floor, sprawling out and looking at the ceiling of the gym. Her chest rose and fell quickly, winded from exerting herself so much.

“You did good,” Lin complimented as she sat down and joined Kya on the gym floor.

“Thanks,” Kya said breathlessly.

For the first time, Kya had been brazen. She had tried out for the volleyball team and made it. But it was clear that she was new to the sport. So she had asked Lin to help her learn and improve. So that’s why they were in the gym alone, staying after practice to practice even more.

“You’re getting better. You look more comfortable now.”

“I am.” Kya sat up and a broad smile spread over her face. “It’s all because of you.”

“Nah,” Lin shrugged off.

“It is,” Kya tried once more. “Thank you, Lin.” Kya worried her lower lip and took in a deep breath through her nose. “Maybe I could repay you… Would you like to get dinner with me sometime?”

“A-are you-”

“Yes. I’m asking you out on a date,” Kya quickly clarified.

Lin tried to hide her smile, but couldn’t. She hadn’t met anyone that could make her smile and laugh as much as Kya could. Sure she was over the top at times or her jokes were ridiculous, but there was something about this girl. This girl that was the complete opposite of her.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
